Love Under the Moonlight
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Zoro has been acting weird around Sanji. What happens when he catches him around the corner? What will he do?


**_Author:DangerousNami21_**

**_Type: Yaoi. One-shot. Lemon._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece._**

* * *

**_Love Under the Moonlight_**

It was a regular day on Thousand Sunny. Zoro just entered the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. Sanji was preparing dinner and Zoro was just watching him. Sanji felt his gaze bore into his back. The young cook turned around to face the swordsman.

"What do you want you lazy swordsman!?" said Sanji. The cook was irritated, he hates it when Zoro comes waltzing in here to just stare at him. He's been doing that a lot lately.

He didn't answer, so he just went back to cooking. Once the young chief went back to cook he totally forgot the swordsman was there. Zoro was right there watching his every move. Zoro noticed every single little thing about the cook. He noticed how the cook seem to be in his own little world. He noticed the smile on his face every time he flipped the meat in the air. He noticed the way he would smoothly cut the vegetables. He would notice every single little detail about him. Like the way he moved, how his fingers were long, and that he had long slender legs that moved swiftly and smoothly. The cook was almost done and everyone started to fill in. Luffy was the first one of course he would always know when the meat was done. Everyone was seated at the table.

"Here my beautiful, Nami-swan," he said with heart in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said with a delightful smile.

"Here my wonderful, Robin-chwan."

"Thank you, cook-san," she said with a smile. Once everyone was served he sat at his place and ate with everyone. There was usual laughter and Luffy trying to snatch someone's food. Zoro was the last one out, he gave a quick glance to the cook who was already washing the dishes.

_(Zoro's P.O.V.)_

After showering I headed outside to catch some air. Lately that stupid cook has been on mind. Every time I'm around that bastard I get so aroused. Just thinking about him makes me hard.

I started out into the moon which emitted a strange blue glow. I kept one hand on the railing and the other on my throbbing member. I pumped fast and hard, I came all over my hand.  
_(End of P.O.V.)_

"Stupid love cook," he said. He wiped himself with the towel that was slung over his shoulder. He head to his room.

Just around the corner was Sanji. He heard what the swordsman was doing and was kind of surprised when he called out his name. Zoro has been acting kind of weird lately and now he knows why. As soon as he heard foot steps approach he headed forward trying to get away. Someone crashed into him and he stumbled onto the ground. It was Zoro.

"Watch it," he said. The green haired swordsman didn't even glance back. Sanji got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey you stupid swordsman! I heard you back there," said Sanji. Zoro stopped in his tracks. He turned around and cornered the cook. He slammed his fist on the wall besides the cook's head. He stared into the cook's eyes with a hateful gleam in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. Now move or else I'll kick you." He decided it was best to leave the swordsman alone. He tried to run for it but Zoro was right there in his path. He tried to kick him but he caught his foot in a firm grip.

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you. Now let go of my foot." The grip on the cook got tighter.

"Tell me."

"Fine! I'll tell you as long as you let go of my foot." Zoro put his foot down. Sanji just looked down at his feet.

"I said that I heard what you doing back there." He kept his gaze direct at the floor. The cook felt his face heat up, all he wanted to do right now was run.

"You heard me call your name while I was jacking off."

"Yes."

"Hey look at me." His voice sound soft as if all the hate was gone. The cook looked up and was suddenly caught in a hot passionate kiss. Once the swordsman let go his knees gave out. He was in a daze, his eyes were half-lidded, and he couldn't think straight. Sanji never noticed how weak he can be when he was so close to the swordsman.

He looked up at Zoro and right there behind his head was the moon. It seemed to give off a strange blue glow. He couldn't help staring at it but he was soon brought back to reality by Zoro. He touched the cook's cheek with his hand gently.

_'His face is so soft just like his lips,' _he thought. Right now nothing else mattered to Zoro but Sanji. The cook was the same. He felt intoxicated by the swordsman his lips, his eyes, his everything. He wanted more of him and the swordsman felt the same. Sanji stood up and grabbed his hand. He went off towards the swordsman quarters because his was next to the girl's. Zoro's was also the furthest away from everyone.

Sanji locked the door behind him and started to take off his clothes. He only left his boxers on. He crawled into bed and watched the swordsman take off his clothes in front of him. He too left his boxers on. Watching Zoro strip started to make him hard and looking at his finely muscled chest was making him hard, too.

They stared deep into each other's eyes the whole time they were in the room. The swordsman crawled into bed like a panther cornering it's prey. This made the cook want him even more. They kissed passionately and lustfully. The swordsman's hands wandered all over the cook's body. Once they parted they were both left panting for air. The swordsman licked the shell of the cook's ear. This made him tremble with delight. Then he nibbled at his ear lobe.

The swordsman trailed kisses to his nipple. He bit it lightly and sucked on it. He did the same to the other. He trailed kisses again down to his navel. Once he was there he dipped his tongue in and out. The cook's body was soft and delicious and the swordsman was slowly eating him up. The cook was trembling with so much delight all over. He was also moan at all the pleasurable treatment.

Zoro came up and kissed him again with the same passion and lust but with a little love in it. Sanji put his arms around the swordsman's neck. Zoro put one arm around his waist and the other found his boxers. He started caress the cook's member and then he started to moan into the kiss. When the let go Sanji's head was on the pillow. Zoro was still caressing him. One of the cook's hand was clutching the bed sheets and the other was in the swordsman's hand. The swordsman found his way into his boxers. The cook gasped at the sudden contact and closed his eyes. The swordsman pumped him slowly. They touched their foreheads together and he looked the cook's hazed eyes. Then he started to pump him faster. The cook's voice was music to his ears. The cook came all over the swordsman's hand while calling his name. Then Zoro said what he's been wanting to say all this time.

"I love you, Sanji," he said.

Sanji came out of his daze and said," I love you, my lazy swordsman."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Zoro slid off the cook's boxer's and threw them somewhere. He coated two of his fingers. He slowly slid the first one in. Sanji clutched the bed sheets, he bit his lower lip, and closed his eyes tight. Then the swordsman kissed him to distract him from the pain. He slid the second finger in and did a scissoring motion. Then he searched for that special spot. When he found it his lover called his name like never before. He slid his fingers out and started to searching for something in his drawer. He got a bottle of strawberry lube and he coated himself with it. He placed himself at his lover's entrance and slowly slid in. Sanji clutched the bed sheets and shut his eyes tight.

Zoro held both of the cook's hand in his own. He started out slow, the cook held his hands tight. Then his rhythm got faster and the cook was moaning his name loudly, they didn't care if they were heard. All you can hear was Sanji's moaning and the constant slapping of skin against skin. With the moonlight pouring in through the window, sweat shimmered off of the swordsman chest. Sanji came all over their chests. The swordsman gave one final thrust and felt his lover's wall tighten as he came hard inside of him. They both called each other's name as they came.

Zoro slid out and collapsed on the side of his lover. They were both breathing hard for awhile. Sanji cuddled into his lover's chest.

"I love you," he said. Then he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," said the swordsman. Zoro grabbed the bed sheets and covered themselves. All you can hear was Sanji's and his lover's breathing as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: I wish it didn't have to end but I have more things to work on. Please review.  
_**


End file.
